


The Sound of Euphoria

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddly piano sessions, Fluffy and giddy “I love you”s, Lucas playing piano for an affectionate feeling Eliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: Sweet music swam through the air and Eliott hummed, although unsuccessful so far with his attempts at distracting his boyfriend. He trailed his finger sideways, up, down and around, drawing shapes aimlessly on the canvas that was Lucas' back."Stop.. Distracting me."“Mmm, why should I?”





	The Sound of Euphoria

Notes threaded to and from the keys of the piano like soft silk, never brash, but feather touched and alluring. It wasn't Riopy's, "I Love You" that Lucas was playing this time, but instead his piece, "Drive".

The young musician smiled to himself as he continued through the chorus of the song, pleased at the way his fingers glided across the black and white from pure memory. Lucas didn't believe he was good at many things, but piano was one of the few hobbies he took pride in. Like mother, like son.

Much to his confusion, a tickling sensation brushed at the back of his neck, causing him to flinch but thankfully not lose his focus. When a heartfelt laugh echoed behind him, he could only roll his eyes, not wanting to risk making a snarky remark before he could finish his song.

"You're cute," Eliott muttered, planting a kiss on the top of Lucas' shoulder.

When the tall man received no response he huffed, trailing a finger down his lover's spine as he stood at the piano. Lucas shivered under his touch and gulped as he went lower, but somehow still managed to push the correct keys.

Sweet music swam through the air and Eliott hummed, although unsuccessful so far with his attempts at distracting his boyfriend. He trailed his finger sideways, up, down and around, drawing shapes aimlessly on the canvas that was Lucas' back.

"Stop.. Distracting me."

Eliott smiled and simply kissed the back end of his jaw, moving closer so his chest pressed between the tips of Lucas' shoulderblades. He was standing, after all, which gave Eliott perfect access to wrap his arms around his torso. As one would obviously presume, he did.

"Eliott!" Lucas gasped, hitting a wrong note as he was pulled flush against Eliott's back. "I was almost finished.."

The taller of the two grinned a cheeky smile and watched as Lucas regained his place in the song, determination evident in his eyes.

"Mmm, you smell nice," he murmured, loud enough to be heard over the piano. "You've been playing that thing for three hours now, and it sounds amazing and all, but love me for a little bit?"

It was safe to assume Eliott was feeling rather affectionate that evening, and Lucas was never one to turn down a night of cuddles and soft kisses. On this particular day, however, his mind was set on successfully finishing the end of that damn song.

"Eliott.." Lucas whined, desperately reaching for the keys as Eliott tugged him backwards. "No!"

The two flopped onto the bed, Eliott laying beneath Lucas with his arms still tightly wrapped around his hips. The brunette tried to sit up but was quickly tugged down, and he soon realized that trying to escape was no use.

"Please, love. You haven't even eaten anything since this morning," Eliott observed.

"I had an orange.."

"Just an orange?"

Lucas opened his mouth to argue but closed it shortly after, sighing. "I guess you're right."

The arms constricting him like a snake loosed a little but Lucas didn't jerk free, instead shifting to relax at Eliott's side and face him. Eliott subtly intertwined their legs, satisfied at the contact he was receiving. 

They stared at each other without a word for a minute or two, letting the silence seep between the cracks of their conversation. Blue eyes on blue eyes; two oceans on the seemingly opposite ends of the world. 

"I love you."

Lucas giggled in response.

Eliott raised an eyebrow and said it again, amused at the reaction of his boyfriend despite having being told it countless times.

"I love you."

As expected, Lucas erupted into another fit of lighthearted chuckles, glancing away from Eliott's eyes and even covering part of his face from the slight embarrassment.

"You're such a dork," the third year mused, finding a smile resting upon his own features. "But I do love you."

And of course, more laughs came from his one and only. He loved the sound so much, he would say those three words a thousand times, hell, a million, just to hear it again and again. 

"I don't understand, why are you laughing?" By now, he was laughing too, but he couldn't care less for hypocrisy.

Lucas shook his head and moved so his back was resting against the mattress, his hair in wispy and unruly brown tufts.

"I-I don't really know," he admitted, a toothy grin still visible upon his features. "I just love you so fucking much too, and I get these butterflies when you get all sappy on me and-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, feeling another wave of strong laughter bubble in his chest.

"Am I always this.. weird?"

Eliott nodded and pressed a kiss to Lucas' cheek, nuzzling closer to the side of him.

"Yeah, but I think we're both weird so it cancels out," he declares, snaking his hand into Lucas'. "Plus, weird is good."

"Weird is good?"

"Mhmm."

Lucas sighed happily and let his eyes fall back on the piano that rested a few feet from the tip of their bed, feeling too blissfully tired now to bother re-attempting the song. 

"Now, I’m going to make you a nice dinner and you will lay here and relax and cuddle with Lucas Jr.," Eliott exclaimed while sitting up, flicking the stuffed hedgehog in his lover's direction.

"But-"

"No buts! You need food, and as your wonderful boyfriend, it is my job to keep you healthy and fed."

And with that, Eliott popped off the bed and gleefully skipped into the kitchen, leaving a lovestruck, and speechless, Lucas in his wake. He did end up snuggling with the hedgehog plush once Eliott was out of sight, though he would never admit it aloud.

Closing his eyes, he let the feeling of euphoria and composure settle him into a content mindset, one that was far too unfamiliar for his own liking. 

He cherished moments like these, moments where Eliott announced his love and Lucas felt like he was on top of the world, the beating of his heart expressing his emotions in a way words never could.

He loved it, he did. He loved every single aspect of Eliott Demaury, piano interruptions included.

**Author's Note:**

> Episode seven has me in awe, mis amigos. I absolutely love the way this version of Skam is remaking the original, they’ve pulled off everything so well. Cinematics, intensity, character depth, all that jazz. I’m debating on if I like this better than the OG.. Hmm.. What do you guys think?


End file.
